


Cabin Of Tears

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Guns, Like really angsty, M/M, Senpai, Tragedy, maybe major character death, obsessed senpai, scarafice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki has been kidnapped by his old senpai who was obsessed with Usagi-san, how far will Akihiko go to get him back? (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica or any of the characters, I'm not that good...
> 
> This is just a random one-shot I decided to write because I had a random idea..

Darkness; everything was dark. A biting cold flooded the room mixing with the nothingness creating an atmosphere so cruel, so torturous, it in itself was enough to make a man go crazy. And there, in the corner sat a terrified Misaki shaking and not just because of the sinister atmosphere. All he had to do was take a moment to think about the situation and he'd start panicking again, how could this happen to him? How could Keiichi Sumi, his college senpai, do this to him? How could he kidnap Misaki and drag him to his lake resort just to get to Usami-san? Usami-San... Just thinking his name his heart ache. Usami-San... Please hurry... And be careful...

* * *

***Meanwhile***

_Hot on his trail_

_Let's hope it won't melt the ice_

_A step too heavy_

_Could end a life_  

Yes, he knows speeding down a highway in the middle of winter was not a good idea. Yes, he knows light semi-formal wear was not the best clothing option in the middle of winter: he knows that everything that he was doing was not ideal but, there's nothing else that can be done. After all, he was not going to waste any time in his rescue mission. 

Yes, rescue mission as Misaki's obsessed senpai had kidnapped him in the hopes that Usami-San would come for him and somehow end up falling in love with him. Not. A. Chance. 

Akihiko's grip on the steering wheel tightened with the thought, his knuckles turning white. Within 40 minutes of following directions from his satnav he reached a cabin blanketed in fine white powder. It would've been absolutely beautiful if he hadn't known his beloved Misaki was being held in there for ransom. With a heavy sigh Usami-San parked the car and quickly jumped out, almost slipping on the ice. 

After regaining his balnce he approached the cabin, impatience and anticipation making him restless as he moved closer. Finally he stood at the door, no plan, no expectations, no idea of what would happen. Well no expectations apart from one. There was one thing he was definitely sure of, he would bet his life on: Misaki will leave here safely, even if he doesn't... 

He drew in a deep breath and knocked once, twice, and waited for a response.

* * *

****Meanwhile, Inside Cabin**** 

Tears started to form in Misaki's eyes and roll down his cheeks before dripping from his chin. He was sitting in a dark closet with tape sealing his mouth and his hands bound behind his back, not so tightly that he couldn't move whatsoever but tight enough to leave rope-burn marks. He just wanted Usami-San to come for him already. He knew he sounded pathetic and helpless but it was the only thing on his mind, Usami-San. He had been here for about 2 hours after being kidnapped after uni while waiting for Akihiko. 

Why is this happening? He hasn't seen Keiichi Sumi in quite a while after finishing college, why did he come back now? Why is this happening? Why is he causing Usami-San so much trouble? The thoughts wracked his mind for a while only causing more tears to fall, one after the other without hesitation. Maybe it would be best if Usami-San didnt bother to- His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. One knock, two knocks...

* * *

***** present ***** 

After a few moments, Keiichi approached the door and opened it slightly then widely as he saw a pale Usami-San waiting to be let in. "Glad you could make it! Did you get here-" 

"Where's Misaki?" He pushed past Keiichi mid-sentence in search of Misaki, a slight panic rising in his chest as all he saw was one massive suite, only two other doors and all was quiet. 

"MISAKI!" He yelled, his deep voice booming throughout the room. Keiichi closed the door and walked over to Usami-San who was now moving towards one of the doors to the right of the suite. He grabbed his hand before he could get to it. Usami-San turned towards him, a expression like murder on his face. 

"Now now Usami-San, I'll give him back soon! And one thing, I have some.. um... friends... coming here to join our fun so they'll be here very soon and trust me, they do not like you, they want you dead but, you'll have me protecting you so don't worry. Now I think it's time we talked..." 

Akihiko thought otherwise. He stood there for a second considering what to do then, deciding the advantage outweighed any consequences, punched Keiichi in the head knocking him unconscious. 

"MISAKI!?" He yelled again. This time there was a muffled cry from the room he had been walking to. He ran the distance towards it and pulled it open to find a struggling Misaki, great tears leaking from slightly dull emeralds. 

"Oh Misaki.." He quickly crouched down and removed the strip of tape from his mouth as delicately as possible then moved to undo the rope bounding his hands behind his back. Before Misaki could say a word, Usami-San engulfed him into a bear hug, soothingly rubbing his back, hushing him, trying to quell his fears. It seemed to work. Misaki whimpered as Usami-San eventually let go. 

"Usagi-san..." Usami-San smiled down at him before whispering "We need to go." He took the younger boy's hand and slowly led him to the back door. 

Now outside they looked at the great frozen lake before them, their only exit as they could here several other cars parking at the front and Usagi-san didn't dare greet them after Keiichi's warning. Usually he would've been happy to take them on but not while protecting Misaki. Misaki looked up at Usagi-san uncertainly, cheeks still wet. Usagi-san seemed pretty uncertain himself but made sure that it didn't show in his forced passive expression. 

"Let me quickly call for help.." Usagi-san gave a quick nod of approval then turned towards the cabin at the sound of deep and now surprised voices. They found his unconscious body.. He turned back to Misaki who had now hung up and was looking back at Usami-San. 

Walking on the ice was now their only option. 

Without a word their hands joined together as they simultaneously took a step towards the frozen lake until they were a step away from it's surface. Nerves spread throughout Akihiko's body, unwilling to think what would happen if this ended up hurting Misaki.

_The ice is melting_

_But a promise has been made_

_To stop a frozen casket forming_

_A price must be paid_

"I promise.." He mumbled under his breath as he took a step on the ice, Misaki following him. After a few minutes of carefully tredding the ice they were halfway across only to here the back door slam open. Four men stood there, their faces a bright red with anger. 

One of them had a gun.. 

"This is what you get!" He yelled. As Misaki and Usami-San turned around the man fired a bullet which missed by a long shot. Both men stood on the ice, as frozen as the water, eyes wide and panic threatening to choke them. 

Another shot, which cracked the ice nearby. 

Misaki started sobbing uncontrollably though, Usami-San quickly hugged him and told him everything would be fine, trying to make Misaki thinking he was just comforting him while in reality he was also protecting him from the bullets, willing to take one for him. 

One last shot. Another crack in the surrounding ice. 

It seemed the man only had three bullets as they quickly made there exit, the other three groaning in the displeasure of leaving them silvery, unwilling to even go need the ice. "Told you it would be okay.." He whispered to Misaki as he took his hand and they started moving again. They would went back to the cabin however, they were closer to the end of the ice and didn't want to risk a longer journey on such an unstable path. After a couple steps they froze again. Multiple sharp sounds bounced around the area. The ice was really cracking... 

Suddenly they were in the water almost fully submergered.

The only thing keeping them above the surface was a thin piece of ice they were holding onto at opposite ends. Neither of them had every been so frozen, the coldness soaking through their clothes and recoiling deep into their bones, ragged breaths escaping their bodies at irregular intervals, their heartbeats quickening, their senses slowing. There was no holding back Misaki's tears now and even Usami-San let a few roll down his cheeks until he remembered a vital thing. "Misaki, please don't worry, help will be here soon right?" 

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered back barely audible over his heartbeat. "We'll be okay.." He looked straight into Misaki's seeing a flash of hope spark in his eyes only to be once again dimmed by the sound of cracking ice this time coming frim their weak float.. 

It was Akihiko's weight that was going to break the ice and drown him and his beloved Misaki and like hell he'd let that happen. 

"Misaki, I need to let go..." 

_Weak from their sorrows_

_The ice has broken_

_No turning back now_

_Death has spoken_

Panic spread like wildfire through Misaki's while being as he clutched at the ice, trying to tighten a grip he didn't have. "No!" 

"Misaki, listen, I will be okay" even he heard his voice quiver. Before Misaki could reply, the sound of sirens rang in the background. A sad smile spread on Usagi-Sam's lips as he heard another more threatening crack from the ice. 

"Misaki" his voice was stern but certain. "I'm going to let go but don't worry, help will be here soon and they'll get us both" 

"B-but-" 

"No Misaki, I mean it" He was not going to let Misaki drown because he was caught in the middle of him and an obsessed creep. He would take the fall for this, not Misaki. 

"Please Usami-san..." more tears fell from the emerald eyes and Usami-san almost considered not letting go until he heard a final crack, one so threatening he knew what he had to do and soon. 

"I love you, Misaki."  And with that, he let go.

_A man in the water_

_But a promise has been saved_

_A man in the water_

_But the price has been paid_


	2. We Can Be Happy Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I said I would update this 2 years ago on fanfiction.net and only got around to it today. I orginally wrote down a second chapter and I think I typed half of it up but I don't know what notebook it was n and I lost all data on my laptop and bit ago, so here's the new ending

Drowning is like how they show it in the movies, the good ones at least. There's no crying or thrashing, you can't do that when you're underwater and the cold is making your appendages numb and heavy as lead; drowning is more like having death itself infiltrate your lungs, take over your mind, filling you only to leave you empty after the panic.

Drowning is pure terror. You're blind, too afraid to open your eyes. Everything is dark, you can't have your life flash through your eyes when you're screaming under torrents--

Drowning is like having a fucking gun held to your head and being told not to take a breath or else.

You're head is pounding and your mind is screaming, every cell in your body is screaming for oxygen but you keep fighting it.

You're heart is beating faster and your lungs are fucking burning and you need to take a breath even.

So you do.

And you know you're already dead.

You take a breath and you feel the way that the freezing cold water floods your nostrils, cascades down your throat and thrusts into your lungs and your eyes are tearing and you're coughing--

And the problem with coughing

While you're doing it, you take more and more breaths and you're still fighting as hard as you fucking can

The pain never leaves until you lose consciousness

You never stop fighting

You never stop screaming and thrashing and breathing.

 

That's how Akihiko wakes.

He doesn't realise that he's laying flat on his back on the floor, his thrashing having thrown him off of the bed, slamming into table legs and the side of the bed. He doesn't realise that he's screaming since he never heard himself do so under the water, he's not even aware that he's awake as his arms lash out at his surroundings. It's only as he hits something solid does he hear the flood of whispering break through his terrorised haze.

"Ground yourself, ground yourself and remember that you're okay right now," They soothe.

He forces himself to stop his arms from moving, instead screeching as he tries to calm himself. His breaths are thick, deep pants as he tips his head back, vision clearing enough to show him the ceiling.

"Usami-san? Just breathe, remember how they showed you?" Misaki says, gingerly pressing his palm to the mans' forehead. "I'm here now, aren't I? I'm here, we're here together,"

The shuddering breaths quick turn to sobs, terrified and weak. His lips are dry and chapped and yet he still manages to stutter out Misaki's name.

The brunette smiles in response, pulling the his lover up onto the bed as he reaches out to hold onto him. He wipes his own tears away as he holds onto Usami, reassuring him that everything was fine, that they were at home, safe and in their bed. He pulls the trembling body closer to his own, gently brushing his hair from his forehead as he soothes him back to sleep in his arms.

It's already been two weeks since the incident and Akihiko's still fighting the fever he was left with, though glad he was pulled from the water before it could develop into something more serious.

He'd been taken home a week before to rest in his own bed, though quickly becoming weak and fragile after the night terrors the fever had brought with it. Misaki hopes the dreams are simply a result of the fever and the near-drowning experience that will fade when he become healthier. He wracks his mind at night when he's woken up by Usami's screaming or needs to change the cold pack on his forehead, what would have happened if emergency services had been any later or what will happen if he can't shake off this night terrors.

But right now, in this moment, Akihiko is sleeping in his arms, his breathing is level and his face is serene, snuggled into Misaki's chest, and as he drifts into sleep, he thinks to himself that things may just turn out alright for them.

 

 


End file.
